Birth of the Motherland
by Vanhammersickle
Summary: My first Fan-fic plz tell me how you like it and what needs improvment.


**Ivan Braginski was pacing the length of Red Square in Moscow. It was 11:50pm on October 31. Only ten minutes until HE came back. Ivan's little sister Natalia was watching him from the other side of the square and she knew what was troubling him. It was only five minutes away from when General Winter was coming back. Natalia winced as she remembered the first time she had seen him. Their older sister Ukraine, Ivan, and she was just enjoying the day as they always did having a nice pick-nick in the park. The air was chilly and brisk and she remembers her sister trying to hurry them along. Natalia didn't know then but Ukraine knew he was coming. **

**Ivan and Natalia didn't listen to their big sister and rolled down the hill they were eating on and laughing and played for what seemed like a long time. Then every happened too fast. The sunny sky suddenly went dark and the air turned bitter cold.**** Natalia and her brother huddled together and came running back to Ukraine. When they finally got back up the hill they saw Ukraine standing there talking to an old man. The man looked very old, his dark blue eyes were sunken his skin was wrinkled and was scared in many places. His snow-white hair stuck out from under his spiked military helmet and was tossed about by the wind. He had a face that looked like it did not smile very much. His eyebrows and mustache were the same snow-white as his hair. But the most striking feature of this man was the long coat that he wore. It trailed down what should have been the length of his body but suddenly just stopped were his ankles should have been. He was also transparent! He just floated there, his arms crossed across his chest, his gloved hands resting on each elbow, his cruel stare locked on Ukraine. Ivan and Natalia just stared in amazement for what seemed like an eternity. Then the man raised his right hand and just like that a sword appeared in his fingers. **

**Ukraine was not prepared for this so she picked up what she had: the basket they had brought their pick-nick in. Natalia had never seen Ukraine so serious then right now. All of a sudden the man leaped forward and slashed at Ukraine. She tried to get the basket up in time to stop it but the sword sheared the feeble defense in two. Ukraine lost her balance and fell over. Then the old man was hovering over her, sword at her neck, and then he pulled his back and smirked evilly. Just then Ivan rushed forward at the man yelling "Noooooooo". Natalia tried to stop him but it didn't work so she took off after him. Ivan's rush did do one thing: it got the man's attention but it hardly startled him. He simply turned around and bated Ivan aside with his free hand and pushed Natalia to the ground a bit later. Ivan went flying and actually hit his head on a water pipe that was coming out of the ground. Natalia was put down in a heap of what was left of their pick-nick. The men just snorted and said "What pitiful siblings you have Ukraine, but no matter; I will enjoy fighting them every year from now till the end of time!" Then the man let out on triumphant laugh and turned back to Ukraine. "That is of course after I am done with you". He floated slowly back over to Ukraine. Natalia was so scared she didn't know what to do. Then she just let it go. She calmed down let go of her emotions like fear and pity and embraced anger and passion! She grabbed a bread knife that was on the ground near where she landed and before even she knew what was happening she spun around with sadistic smile on her face and slashed at the man. However, she aimed too low and hit the bottom of his coat. Just like that the man spun around and hit her away…Natalia didn't move this time she just lay there crying. "You insolent brat," the man yelled "you will pay for that!" He glided swiftly over to her and held his sword up high. Natalia knew she was going to die. Just then he heard something that made him stop.**

**It was a soft chanting almost like a laugh. Then Natalia and Ukraine heard it too. As one they all looked over at Ivan. He was walking closer from where he had fallen. His head was down his shoulders were slumped and he was chanting the same word over and over "kol kol kol kol". It was dark and foreboding and hinted with a bit of hysteria to make it sound almost like a laugh. He was still walking towards them "kol kol kol". The man was stunned he looked at the boy in utter confusion until Ivan was only a few feet away and he stopped still chanting "kol kol kol". Then Ivan started to really laugh, or cry, or both it was so hysterical one could not tell. It was only then that they noticed that Ivan had pulled the pipe he had hit out of the ground pipe and all and was still holding it! The man tried to put his sword up but it was too late. Ivan looked up blood stained the right side of his face his eyes were wide and his smile wider. He jumped and swung the pipe getting a clean hit of the man's face still laugh, crying "KOL KOL KOL". He dropped down and hit the man in the gut then uppercut his face again. Ivan swung again but the man was ready this time and had his sword up to block once, twice, three times against Ivan's onslaught until they reached a stalemate, sword and pipe crossed in front of them. Ukraine had crawled over to Natalia and was holding her close and stroking her silvery blond hair and crying. Natalia didn't know why big sister was crying, Brother was fighting for them…for her. Brother Ivan had saved her life! She now looked at Ivan and she did start crying but they were tears of joy, tears of love, one of the only things she felt right now. **

**The man and Ivan were still locked staring at each other. The man started talking. "Brat do you know who I am? I am General Winter. You can more defeat me than you can hold back a blizzard"! With that, General Winter heaved and sent Ivan flying. He crashed some feet away but he still tried to get up still chanting "kol kol kol". Winter just smiled. He floated over to Ivan and knelt down close to his head. "Do you want to be stronger boy?" Ivan stopped. "I can make you stronger. Come with me and I will make you strong. Strong enough to conquer your enemies". He looked back to Ukraine and Natalia, Ivan's gaze followed his. "Strong enough to protect your sisters." At that Ivan stopped chanting and just looked from the General to his sisters. "Could I really be that strong" Ivan asked. "Of course boy, with my help all will be one with…with?" "Russia." Ivan said. "All will be one with mother Russia!" "NO!" Ukraine screamed. She let go of Natalia and ran over to Ivan…to Russia. She hugged him close and kept saying he didn't have to that it was ok. Russia just pushed his sister back and looked her in the eyes. "I want to do this big sister. I want to be strong so I can protect you and Natalia. I'm a country now big sister please be happy." Ukraine just looked at him. Then she smiled and dried her eyes. "Well Iva…Russia." She stuttered over the name. "Russia…. If you really want to go with the general then please take this." She reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out a small brown package. She slowly pulled the packaging away to show a large beige scarf. She started to tear up agene as she wrapped it around his neck. "I was going to give you this after the pick nick but seeing as you are going now…" Ukraine started to cry again. Russia hugged her and started to cry too. After they were done, Ukraine looked up and sniffled. "Let this scarf always remained you of your big sister." Russia held the end of his scarf and stroked it gently." But sister Ukraine, what do I get to remember you by?" In all the emotional turmoil no one had notest Natalia had come up behind Russia. Ukraine stopped crying and looked at her little sister. "But Nata…" Natalia razed her hand to stop her sister. "Not Natalia…Belarus." ****This startled everyone they all looked over at Natalia…at Belarus. "I want to go with brother Russia….that is if I can." She turned a longing stare over to Russia who looked up at General Winter. After a bit of thinking he nodded. As Belarus started over to Russia Ukraine grab her hand. Ukraine Took the white ribbon out of her hair and tied it on Belarus's head. The two sisters' hugged again then Belarus went to stand over by her brother. After she got there General Winter snorted turned and started to go to the north-east, Russia under his arm, and Belarus following quietly. **

**They never see Ukraine much anymore, only every so often and on some holidays. General Winter stayed true to his word, he made Russia one of the strongest nations in the world. He would fight against Russia every year to make him strong. He would also ally with Russia in war and help him conquer his enemies. Yes, General Winter did keep his promise but at a terrible cost. All the fighting, all the bloodshed, and the isolation have made Russia snap from time to time. So then came to today…the day the General came calling. Belarus was startled from her recollection to see it had already started. The snow had started to fall, the sky was turning black, and the wind was whipping up a cold chill blowing Russia's scarf around. The wind started to move the snow like a small blizzard isolated in the spot just in front of Russia. Who now stood still his head down, shoulders slumped, and his pipe hanging from his hand. In the small blizzard a form could be seen taking shape the form of an old man. Russia now started swinging back and forth chanting "kol kol kol". The blizzard started to die down the form was clearer now, Belarus took her position behind the form and drew her eight inch knife from her dress. The wind final stopped and General Winter stood only a foot in front of Russia. Russia stopped chanting. "Hello General Winter." On that note, Russia looked up, his violet eyes wide his mouth spread wide in an insane toothy grin and said. "Please let me be the first to welcome you back to the motherland!" At that Russia and Belarus leapt at the General who already had his sword ready. And so the vicious cycle continues. **


End file.
